Why?
by Kdmr87
Summary: #spoiler - This is the third part of Desire and Makeup - Rachel tries to avoid Brody after finding out he had sex with Cassandra but fails miserably. #smut


_**Hey guys sorry it took so long to write what all of you wanted to happen between them! Here you go. If haven't seen Glease then you shouldn't read this yet! Hugz and kissez to you all! Enjoy**_

_**I don't own anything mistake are mine and do not sue me cause I aint got shit!**_

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel had to hang up on Cassandra. Her and Brody? They had sex? She shook her head and took a deep breath but it didn't matter cause tears ran down her face. How could he? How could she?

Wait.

Why is she even thinking this way? She and Brody were never serious. Okay yes they fooled around twice but that was it. They were friends. They were busy friends who were so focused on school and auditions and just life itself that they didn't have time to get together in that way. She just couldn't believe he would sleep with someone so ugly on the inside of course cause Cassandra was very striking.

Now with Cassandra, I guess she wasn't completely surprised at her actions or words. She was a total bitch from hell and ugh she couldn't believe this was happening to her.

So what if she was privileged?

Rachel took another deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. Wow she needs to stop crying over guys. She was supposed to be a new woman. She was hurt fine now get over it and move on.

She made sure she was decent and walked out of the bathroom.

,,,,,,,,,,

Brody was running late as he headed down the street towards NYADA. He had an early audition that took longer than he thought. Then right after the audition, he had called Rachel to check up on her but once again for the fifth day in a row, she had been ignoring him sending the calls straight to voicemail. He shook his head in annoyance as he arrived to the building.

He took his jacket off as he walked into Cassandra's studio and saw Rachel warming up with one of the other students. He was about to walk to her but Cassandra stopped him.

"Come here I need your help."

Rachel took a glance at Brody as he worked with Cassandra on a couple of moves and it bothered her to no end. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the middle room with everyone else and began to do the moves Cassandra and Brody were teaching them.

After the class was over, Rachel grabbed her bag and sweater and headed to the door when she heard her name called. She tried to ignore it but no luck there.

"Rach," Brody jogged towards Rachel who stood by the door. When he realized she wasn't going to say anything, he spoke, "I've been calling you."

"I've been busy," she said coldly avoiding eye contact with him. God she sounded like such a bitch.

"Hey, look at me." He said touching her arm.

She sighed and took a glance at Cassandra who was looking at them amused and then looked at Brody.

"What's up?" he asked completely confused as to why she was acting that way.

"Nothing," she said trying to act cool and collected. "I have to go."

No one was left in the room except Cassandra and the two of them so seeing her and then looking at Brody made her feel even worse than before just thinking about them having sex. She scoffed and started to walk away.

"What the fuck Rachel? Why you being such a bitch?" he asked beyond annoyed.

She stopped walking away and sighed shaking her head in defeat. "Why?" she asked without looking at him.

"Why what?" he asked annoyed. What is going with this sexy ass woman?

She rolled her eyes and turned around. "How can you sleep with her?" she whispered harshly.

He looks at her incredulously, "What?"

"You and Cassandra." She said as she crossed her arms.

He chuckled still confused. "Rachel I have no idea what you're talking about."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "When I was in Ohio, I called you and she picked up."

"And you automatically think we had sex?"

"No but then she told me you guys did." She explained.

"Rachel we didn't have sex."

"Yea," she scoffed. "Okay." She looked at Cassandra and saw her smirking. "I'm leaving."

"Wait hold up." He said and then looked at Cassandra as Rachel waited. "Is that true? Did you tell her we had sex?"

Cassandra grabbed her things and started to walk past them. "It's not my fault she thought I was serious." She laughed and left the two young students alone.

Rachel wanted to die. Of course this happens to her. If it's not something it's another.

"Rachel," he started to say.

"Oh my God I'm so embarrassed." She covered her face with her hands. "I'm leaving now." She realized she was acting like a jealous girlfriend.

"Can we talk about this?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. I have to go." She said and walked away from him.

Fine. He would let her leave now but he was not done with her. He smiled. Why would she react this way? His smile got wider if that was possible. She wanted him more than just a sex buddy.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was reading the audition piece on her bed when she heard a knock on her door. She put the paper on the side and walked towards it. When she opened it she saw Brody on the other side with a small smile.

She sighed and let him walk inside and she closed the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Kurt?" he asked admiring her attire a sweater tank top that could also be as a second skin to her and warm sweat pants. "You look incredible."

She tried to hide her smile but she couldn't every time he gave her a compliment. "Thank you and Kurt is working late with Isabelle Wright."

He nodded and took a step towards her but he noticed she averted him and walked further into her place. "You didn't answer my question."

He turned around and took a few steps closer to her and this time she didn't move away from him. "We have to talk about what happened today."

"No we don't." She said and crossed her arms.

"No?" he asked amused.

"Nope," she said.

"Mmm hmm ok well why did you avoid my calls this week?" he asked.

"Because I was mad at you." She said calmly even though her heart was beating a little bit faster than usual.

"And why were you mad at me?" he asked trying to hide his smirk but failing miserably.

She rolled her eyes and kept her mouth shut. He so was baiting her. Jerk.

He took a step closer and smiled. "Why were you mad at me?"

"You know why?" she said looking at him. God he looked so cute in his jeans and tight shirt so she could appreciate his delicious muscles.

"Because you thought I had sex with Cassandra," he said and took another step closer.

"Yes," she said.

"So would you please explain to me why you acted the way you did?" he asked as he took another step and gripped her hips.

"You don't need anything else to inflate that ego of yours," she raised an eyebrow and moved her hands to rest on his chest. Shit the way he was looking at her made her pebbled nipples noticeable and her panties damp.

He leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. "I missed those lips." He raised an eyebrow when he saw her hard nipples and teased one on top of her sweater.

"Yea?" she asked and moaned as she moved her head to the side.

He nodded and kissed her neck and then nipped it. "You taste amazing." He groaned and felt her shiver. "You remember when I said that to you, don't you? As I made you come with my fingers and my tongue."

She moaned and nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

He moved one hand down and inside her sweater teasing her toned stomach hearing a soft moan and then move his hand up cupping a breast. "Fuck I missed you Rach."

"Missed you too Brody," she moaned as he pinched her nipple. "Bed now."

He didn't waste any time and moved them to the bed. Before he let her get on it he removed her sweater exposing her beautiful and delicious breasts and then watched as she removed her sweatpants along with her panties. "Fuck you're so fucking hot."

She smiled and moved to the middle of the bed and rested her head on the pillows as she watched him remove his clothes in record time. "You're so cute," she laughed softly as he almost tripped getting a condom.

"You think that's funny?" he asked as he crawled towards her and moved between her legs as he stroked his cock teasingly looking at her naked body.

She nodded and bit her bottom lip. "Are we really doing this?" she asked nervously.

"Only if you want to." He said kissing her neck and across her collarbone. "Please say you want."

"I do. So much," she moaned as he saw him put the condom on. "But…"

He sighed and rested his head against her neck in sexual frustration. "But?"

"You wouldn't lie to me right?" she asked for the first time feeling like that insecure high school girl she once was.

"Baby I would never lie to you." He said seriously as he looked her in the eyes.

She smiled. "I'll kick your butt if you do."

He laughed and moved one hand down her body. "_You're_ so cute." He said as he teased her folds and parted them making sure she was ready for him. "Damn Rach you're so wet."

She moaned and nodded. "God yes I've been thinking about this for weeks."

"Good," he smirked. "So have I… so no foreplay?"

"No foreplay please I need you inside me." She moaned as she felt the tip of his cock teasing her lips.

He pushed inside her and both groaned at the amazing feeling of them finally united this way. She was so tight around him he had to keep still in order for him not to blow it. Literally. "Hold on Rach don't move or this will be over sooner than it should."

She chuckled and nodded as she moved her hands up and down his arms and then wrapping them around his neck. "Kiss me"

He closed the gap between them and at the same time started to move slowly but surely. He moved one of her legs higher so he could fuck her deeper and he swallowed a moan of pleasure.

She was in complete heaven. They should have done this sooner but she didn't want to think of the past. She was focused in the now and… "Holy shit! Brody right there." She stopped kissing him when he hit her spot over and over again.

"Fuck you feel so good Rach." He groaned as he fucked her harder and faster.

"Oh God yes!" she moaned and without thinking she moved her other leg wider and he thrust deeper if that was even possible. "Brody," she moaned once again.

He watched and fuck that was a big mistake because she looked so fucking incredible and it only made him get closer to the edge but he didn't want to get there yet. He wanted to make it good for her, better than anyone else she'd ever had.

She arched her back feeling herself closer and closer, "Brody I'm gonna…"

He kissed her again while his right hand moved between their bodies and found her clit. She screamed against his mouth as he started rubbing steadily but not enough to get her off.

She stopped kissing and moaned loudly, "Please please please I need more."

He fucked her hard and rubbed her clit feeling her walls tighten around him. "What do you want baby? Tell me and I'll give it to you."

She moved against him and couldn't take it anymore. "Make me come please I need to… Oh my God!" she arched her back and screamed in total bliss as her orgasm ran through her whole body.

After he felt her come around him he thrust a few more time and finally grunted her name as he let go into the condom. He moved a couple of more times bringing them both back from their high and smiled at her. "You are so fucking sexy Rachel."

She still had her eyes closed but smiled hearing him say that. "Thank you," she whispered. "That was even better than I thought it would be." She opened her eyes and saw his smirk. "More for your ego. I know."

He laughed. "You weren't bad yourself." He said as he kissed her and slowly pulled out making sure the condom was still in place and went over to dispose of it. When he came back he groaned because she was still in the same position. A satisfied smile on her face, one hand above her head and the other resting on her stomach with her legs spread open giving him a great view of her wet pussy. "Fuck," he groaned.

She looked at him and saw him semi hard again. "Wow that was fast."

"It's all for you Rachel." He said huskily as he joined her in bed.

She moved to her side facing him and he did the same. "I'm sorry for acting so weird earlier today."

"You were jealous." He said without making it seem arrogant.

She sighed. "Yes I was. And I think I was hurt too."

He moved closer and she automatically put her leg on top of his. "I know that we don't have a label but I'm crazy about you and I know you just got out of a relationship but I don't want you to think now that I had you we're done."

"I'm crazy about you too." She whispered.

"I know." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

He laughed.

"Brody even though I'm crazy about you too I still want to focus on NYADA."

"Got it. Nothing to serious but serious enough to know not fuck anyone else."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Exactly."

"Come here." He kissed her passionately as one hand moved between her legs. "I think it's time for more foreplay."

"I agree. We need to take advantage of the fact that we have the place to ourselves and we can be as loud as we want."

"Fuck yes. I love how vocal you are." He groaned pushing two fingers inside her.

She smiled and closed the gap between them.

**FIN**

_**Sooo this is what I would love to happen on the next episode but of course it's not gonna happen. I don't care that's why we have fanfiction**___


End file.
